ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Denkou Choujin Gridman: The Demon King's Counterattack
is a series of photo novels from Shogakukan Televi-Kun, running from May to November 1994. It is a spin-off of Denkou Choujin Gridman and features the younger brothers of Gridman and Khan Digifier, Gridman Sigma and Neo Khan Digifier respectively. Conception Denkou Choujin Gridman was supposed to end with not more than 30 episodes, but due to its surprising popularity, additional succeeding episodes were to be produced. Unfortunately, only 39 episodes were produced due to production problems. Wanting to find a way for Gridman's popularity to continue, Kazumitsu Akamatsu proposed a photo novel plan as a sequel work for Gridman. The only returning actors are Masaya Obi and Tsuyoshi Sugawara, who reprise their characters Naoto and Takeshi as photos. The former antagonist character Takeshi Todo bonds with Gridman Sigma and assisted Gridman/Naoto Sho in against Neo Khan Digifier's army of monsters. This plan was formulated back during the production of the original show. In the third quarter of the series, Takeshi Todo was meant to steal Gridman's data and become Khan Knight, a rival character and Khan Digifier's servant, before redeeming himself as Grid Knight. Additionally, had the original plan taken place without the aforementioned production problems, Grid Knight would star in a sequel season. As revealed in an old magazine called , Sigma is designed by , known for the Mobile Suit designs in Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam.http://egloos.zum.com/kgm84/v/3334227 For appearing monsters, the least requirement of budget allowed the production team to create them as clay models. The models' heights were around 50 cm to 1 m. The only exception goes to Neo Metallus who was represented by a slightly altered version of its original suit and Geist Digifier, represented by a plastic model.https://star.ap.teacup.com/karzworks/273.html Characters Hyper Agents *Gridman: The titular hero, who was at the brink of defeat when Neo Khan Digifier commences attack on the human world, before being aided by Sigma. **Thunder Gridman *Gridman Sigma: The younger brother of Gridman, who comes to aid him at the height of Neo Khan Digifier's invasion. He bonds with Takeshi Todo. **King Gridman Sigma: A combination of Gridman Sigma and King Jet. Kazumitsu Akamatsu saw the photo novel as an opportunity for Thunder Gridman and King Gridman appearing at the same time. Human Characters *Naoto Sho: Gridman's host. *Takeshi Todo: The former assistant of Khan Digifier who had since reformed. While he was still starting to befriend Naoto, Takeshi bonds with Sigma after seeing this as a way to redeem himself from his past actions. Assist Weapons *God Zenon *Dyna Dragon Villains * : The younger brother of Khan Digifier, he prepares to invade the human world in place of his late brother and brings along an army of monsters. ** : Neo Khan's final form after absorbing his deceased monsters. *Neo Metallus: Neo Khan's first vanguard, a variant of the old Neo Metallus with different limbs. He appears in the May issue. * : A monster which can emit 300,000 degree flames and shoot plasma bullets from its horn. * : An octopoda/crustacean hybrid that can spew flames, turning Tokyo Sea Bay into a sea of flame. * : A western-themed dragon with jeans-like trousers on its lower waist, its weapons are a pair of guns that can decimate mountains. * : A monster whose large size even surpasses average buildings. Its body is loaded with multiple cannons. * : An eye-themed monster that revives Gilarus, Stealgan, Shinobilar and Neo Metallus as its servants. Impact on later works *The 2015 anime short Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero uses The Great Demon King's Counterattack as a reference, hence the appearance of Takeshi and Gridman Sigma. The mirage monsters that Sigma would face are Gorgoberos, Magma Giras, Glavas and Devilight. Trivia *According to Kazumitsu, the Neo Khan Digifier prop was made at Takara. His head is 15 cm and the whole suit was made from sponges and wires.https://twitter.com/Karzworks/status/785819522242490368 References External Links *Pixiv *Kazumitsu Akamatsu's blog Category:Gridman Category:Novels Category:Spin-Offs